


Bleeding love

by Trixie_7



Series: MIXTAPE [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, song-fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: [Iniziativa-prompt del gruppo facebook "Maybe I need you"]Un piccolo momento per ogni stagione di Once Upon a Time con le nostre Emma e Regina.





	Bleeding love

**Author's Note:**

> Ehi, Swen <3 Allora, per questa shot devo fare delle (lunghe) precisazioni iniziali.  
> Prima di tutto, è stata scritta grazie a un prompt del gruppo facebook “Maybe I need you”. Il prompt era l’uso di Bleeding love di Leona Lewis (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_weSk0BonM). 
> 
> Inoltre, la shot ha una struttura precisa. Ogni paragrafo corrisponde a una stagione, quindi ci saranno bruschi salti temporali. Di seguito vi lascio l’elenco dei momenti precisi (più o meno) a cui si riferiscono le singole scene nel caso in cui la vostra memoria (come la mia) vi tradisca ; )  
> S1: un momento qualsiasi prima che la Maledizione venga spezzata, ma dopo la 01x08;  
> S2: Tra la fine della 2x09 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmZZSbxLXlk) e l’inizio della 2x10 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTn-pG66jIc);  
> S3: Sulla Jolly Roger dopo aver salvato Henry da Neverland, in particolare dopo la chiacchierata tra Henry e Regina (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMwzxMBjc1A);  
> S4: il proseguimento della scena in cui bandit!Regina ammette con Emma che il suo Lieto Fine non è un uomo (* cough cough * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFsAUklH-Ho);  
> S5: un momento qualsiasi dopo il ritorno a Storybrooke da Camelot, dark!Emma, nessuno ricorda ancora cosa sia successo a Camelot;  
> S6: durante la 6x20 (l’episodio musical e non aggiungo altro). 
> 
> Buona lettura e spero che questa piccola shot vi piaccia!

 

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it you're frozen_

 

Regina lasciò che lo sceriffo la sollevasse sul tavolo del suo ufficio, lo stesso dove poco prima si era tenuta la settimanale riunione del consiglio cittadino, e reclinò la testa all’indietro, aprendo gli occhi per un breve istante, il tempo necessario per controllare che le tende della finestra fossero chiuse. Non uno spiraglio di luce vi filtrava e il sindaco si era assicurata personalmente di far scattare la serratura della porta quando anche l’ultimo consigliere aveva abbandonato la stanza.

Il collo di Regina venne morso con vigore, un gemito di sorpresa sfuggì dalle sue labbra, e si affrettò ad allontanarsi appena. «Niente segni, sceriffo» ringhiò.

Emma si limitò a sorridere, come divertita, e Regina sentì il calore nel basso ventre incendiarsi.

Morto uno sceriffo se ne fa un altro, giusto?

E, _oh, Dio_ , Regina era così felice che Sidney non avesse vinto quella dannata elezione.

Le mani di Emma le circondarono i fianchi e la ragazza la strinse a sé. Istintivamente le gambe di Regina si intrecciarono intorno al corpo dello sceriffo, le sue mani affondarono tra i capelli di Emma, increspati appena dall’umidità del Maine.

«Ho detto» riprese Regina, gli occhi ora fissi sulle labbra di Emma, su quel sogghigno sfrontato, «niente segni, sceriffo».

Per tutta risposta la bocca di Emma catturò quella del sindaco e la morse. Suo malgrado, Regina gemette e strinse i capelli della ragazza, premendo il proprio corpo contro quello dello sceriffo.

«Ti piace» sussurrò poi Emma sulle sue labbra, prima di accarezzarle con la lingua. Regina rabbrividì. «Sceriffo Swan-»

Il resto delle parole di Regina venne soffocato da un altro bacio di Emma, dalla sua lingua che si insinuò tra le labbra del sindaco. Le mani dello sceriffo si spostarono dai fianchi alle gambe di Regina, accarezzandole il ginocchio prima di risalire, infilandosi sotto la gonna.

Emma interruppe il bacio, appoggiò la propria fronte a quella di Regina, il respiro affannato, non riuscì a nascondere la sorpresa. «Niente biancheria».

Fu il turno di Regina di sogghignare. «Straordinarie doti investigative, sceriffo».

Le dita di Emma sfiorarono la clitoride di Regina, che sussultò prima di chiudere gli occhi e reclinare di nuovo la testa, la presa ancora decisa sui capelli dello sceriffo, guidò la bocca della ragazza lungo il suo collo. Emma lo baciò, lo morse, le proteste inarticolate di Regina inascoltate.

Il sindaco si sentì mancare il fiato quando la signorina Swan la strinse a sé con un braccio, sollevandola appena dal tavolo mentre con una mano cercava di sollevarle la gonna. Regina l’aiutò, sciogliendo una mano dai capelli biondi.

La superficie fredda sulla quale Emma la posò di nuovo, a contatto con la pelle nuda, la fece rabbrividire. La bocca della signorina Swan, che si era concentrata su quei pochi centimetri di pelle appena sotto il lobo del suo orecchio destro, si spostò verso il basso.

Poi Emma si allontanò da lei, le sue mani ora delicatamente appoggiate sulle cosce del sindaco, costringendola ad aprire gli occhi, disorientata.

Lo sguardo di Emma si legò a quello di Regina, che deglutì e spalancò la bocca sorpresa osservando lo sceriffo inginocchiarsi di fronte a lei, tra le sue gambe. Regina aveva visto innumerevoli persone inginocchiarsi davanti a lei e per lei, tanto a corte quanto nelle sue stanze private, ma mai nessuna era stata in grado di eccitarla tanto. E il rabbrividire del corpo del sindaco rendeva chiaro come Emma poteva anche essere quella in ginocchio, ma che era comunque lei a tenere Regina sospesa.

Le mani dello sceriffo si spostarono dalle cosce di Regina al sedere del sindaco e la attirarono verso di sé, il tutto senza che Emma interrompesse nemmeno per un istante il contatto visivo tra loro.

Ma fu lo sguardo di totale adorazione che vide negli occhi di Emma che fece perdere l’equilibrio all’anima di Regina.

 

 

***

 

 

_But something happened_

_For the very first time with you_

_My heart melted to the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking round_

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

Regina era a metà della lettura dell’ennesimo, noioso documento municipale quando il suono del campanello la fece trasalire. Curiosa, si alzò dalla scrivania dove stava lavorando e attraversò a passo spedito lo studio di casa, l’improvvisa paura che fosse successo qualcosa a Henry la spinse quasi a correre per la lunghezza interminabile del corridoio.

«Emma!» esclamò poi, spalancando la porta d’ingresso.

«Regina!» fece la ragazza sorridendo, pur se colta alla sprovvista dall’irruenza con cui il sindaco l’aveva accolta. «Va tutto bene? Aspettavi qualcuno?»

«No, no, io-» Regina esitò. «Henry sta bene?»

«Come?» domandò Emma, che aveva mancato le ultime parole del sindaco, ma certo non il modo in cui la sua lingua aveva accarezzato le labbra, in un gesto nervoso.

«Henry! Sta bene?» una punta di isteria nella voce.

«Oh, sì, certo! Henry sta benissimo!» si affrettò a rassicurarla Emma, infilandosi poi le mani nei pantaloni.

Regina sospirò, sollevata.

Emma si schiarì la voce.

Il sindaco la guardò interrogativa.

«Potrei-» tentò Emma, prima di schiarirsi nuovamente la voce. «Potrei entrare?»

Regina studiò la ragazza per qualche istante prima di annuire e farsi da parte, permettendo a Emma di entrare per poi chiudere la porta alle sue spalle.

«Posso offriti qualcosa da bere?» domandò il sindaco, sorridendo meccanicamente e facendo strada a Emma verso la cucina. Lo sceriffo notò un calice con un fondo di vino rosso accanto al lavandino, Regina ne seguì lo sguardo. «Vino?»

«Oh, no, no» si affrettò a rifiutare Emma. «Non mi piace molto».

«Sidro di mele? Acqua?»

«Un bicchiere d’acqua andrà bene, grazie».

Regina annuì e si affrettò a riempire un bicchiere e a porgerglielo, le loro dita si sfiorarono.

Emma deglutì. Ricordava che cosa significasse avere quelle dita sul corpo ed era passato fin troppo tempo, a suo parere, dall’ultima volta in cui Regina aveva accarezzato la sue pelle. Da quando la Maledizione era stata spezzata, per la precisione. Emma scosse la testa. Fantasticare su Regina dopo tutto quello che era successo era _così_ inappropriato, _dannazione, che problemi aveva?!_  

«Allora…» iniziò Regina, titubante, facendo un passo indietro per allontanarsi da Emma, così che la sua schiena andò a cozzare con il ripiano dell’isola al centro della cucina. Regina vi si appoggiò.

«Sì?» fece la ragazza.

«A cosa devo questa visita? Immagino non sia di cortesia».

«Giusto! Che idiota! No, voglio dire, sì! Volevo invitarti!»

«Invitarmi?» domandò il sindaco.

Emma annuì vigorosamente. «C’è questa specie di… festa di bentornato, non so bene come chiamarla, per me e Mary Margaret. E ho pensato di invitarti perché, sai… Sei la ragione per cui siamo vive, quindi…» fece la ragazza, prima di bere l’intero bicchiere d’acqua in un unico sorso.

«Oh» fece Regina, intrecciando le proprie mani tra loro, prima di appoggiarle sullo stomaco. «Non credo sia una buona idea, Emma… Voglio dire, è una festa. Certo non sarei la benvenuta».

«Lo sei!» si affrettò a controbattere la ragazza, facendo un piccolo passo verso Regina. «Lo sei, sei più che benvenuta, mi farebbe piacere se tu ci fossi! E puoi fare le tue lasagne. Tutti porteranno qualcosa e le tue lasagne sono buone da morire!» fece Emma, prima di scuotere la testa. «In senso metaforico. Spero».

Regina strinse le labbra in una linea sottile.

«Stavo scherzando. Troppo presto per scherzarci?» tentò di nuovo Emma.

Il sindaco incrociò le braccia al petto ed evitò lo sguardo della ragazza, incerta su cosa rispondere.

Emma sospirò, facendo un altro passo verso la donna. Allungò il braccio per appoggiare il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul ripiano alle spalle di Regina, che incrociò inavvertitamente lo sguardo di Emma.

La ragazza tentò un sorriso timido, prima di alzare una mano per sistemare una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio del sindaco, che si irrigidì.

Emma si morse il labbro inferiore. «Mi dispiace. Tengo sempre le mani in tasca o occupate con qualcosa quando sono intorno a te per evitare… _questo_ ».

«Vuoi ancora _questo_ , pur sapendo chi sono realmente?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Vieni alla festa questa sera».

«Emma, non credo sia-»

«Regina, per favore» la interruppe la ragazza. «Vieni alla festa questa sera…»

Il sindaco chiuse gli occhi per un solo istante e quando gli riaprì si scoprì incapace di negare a Emma la richiesta che le stava facendo con tanta speranza negli occhi. Probabilmente, in quel momento Regina avrebbe acconsentito a molto di più, se solo Emma avesse chiesto.

«D’accordo» sibilò infine.

Emma sorrise. «Grazie» sussurrò. «E sì, voglio ancora _questo_ ».

 

 

***

 

 

_Trying hard not to hear_

_But they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_Try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that their goal_

_Is to keep me from falling_

 

 

Quando uscì dalla cabina della _Jolly Roger_ in cui Henry stava riposando, Regina per poco non inciampò sulle gambe di Emma, addormentata a terra.

«Signorina Swan?!»

«Cosa?» domandò la ragazza, mettendosi immediatamente a sedere e guardandosi intorno, preoccupata che potesse essere successo qualcosa di orribile durante i pochi minuti in cui era scivolata nel sonno.  

«Cosa ci fai addormentata nel bel mezzo del corridoio?»

Emma si stirò, una smorfia di dolore passò sul suo volto. Quelle assi di legno erano decisamente scomode.

«Non riuscivo a dormire» disse poi, stendendo una mano verso l’alto. Infastidita, Regina l’afferrò per aiutare la ragazza ad alzarsi e, complice un improvviso rollio della nave, il sindaco finì intrappolata tra il muro e la signorina Swan. Deglutì.

«Non riuscivi a dormire?» sussurrò Regina, l’irritazione di pochi istanti prima completamente scomparsa.

Emma annuì, i suoi occhi incapaci di lasciare la bocca di Regina. «Già».

Il sindaco chiuse gli occhi. «Emma?» tentò.

«Sì?»

«Forse sarebbe meglio se ti allontanassi» suggerì il sindaco, esitante. Chiuse gli occhi.  

«Non voglio».

I palmi delle mani di Regina si appoggiarono al legno dietro di lei, per sostenersi. «Perché non riuscivi a dormire?» domandò.

«Apri gli occhi» disse invece Emma.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Regina fece come le aveva chiesto Emma, che le sorrise. «Mi mancavi» rispose allora la ragazza. «Sull’Isola mi sono abituata ad averti vicina, il tuo viso come ultima immagine prima di addormentarmi, i tuoi rimproveri come primo suono dell’alba. Non riuscivo a dormire».

Le mani di Emma afferrarono il viso del sindaco con delicatezza, ma prima che potesse baciarla – e Dio, Emma sentiva la necessità di baciare Regina, come se da questo dipendesse la sua esistenza o, persino, la sua felicità – Regina allontanò bruscamente Emma e il suo tocco.

«Forse dovresti andare da Hook. Sono sicura che sarà più che felice di cantarti una ninna nanna, signorina Swan» sibilò, prima di allontanarsi.

 

 

***

 

 

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness_

_I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me_

_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

Regina asciugò con gentilezza la lacrima sul viso di Emma, quella sconosciuta che si faceva chiamare Salvatrice e con la quale, a quanto pare, condivideva un figlio in un altro mondo. «Non mi è difficile immaginare da chi Henry abbia preso la sua forza» bisbigliò.

Emma accennò un sorriso, scosse la testa, prese la mano di Regina bagnata con le sue lacrime e la strinse. «Da te».

Non sapendo come replicare, Regina aprì la bocca, ma non una parola uscì dalle sue labbra, le dita di Emma ora intrecciate alle sue.

«Fidati, sei una madre straordinaria per Henry» aggiunse la ragazza, con convinzione. «Sei… coraggiosa e fiera e sai amare come nessuno è in grado di amare, Regina. Ucciderei, per essere amata così. Henry è il ragazzino più fortunato di… ogni universo».

Regina la guardò, confusa. «Ah. Allora, nell’altro mondo… tu ed io… non..?»

«Cosa?»

«Voglio dire» fece Regina, guardando Emma dalla testa ai piedi. «Sei molto bella. Sei gentile. Sei sveglia. Da quello che so finora, un’altra versione di me potrebbe facilmente innamorarsi di te».

Emma scoppiò a ridere, abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì. «Siamo sempre state… complicate».

«Complicate? Non hai ricambiato?»

«Scherzi? La prima volta che ti ho vista non riuscivo nemmeno a parlare!» rispose Emma, con un sospiro sognante. «E, sinceramente, la cosa è peggiorata con il tempo, quando ho iniziato a conoscerti meglio».

«Innamorarsi della madre del proprio figlio. Mi sembra una bella storia» considerò Regina.

Emma sorrise di nuovo e si portò la mano dell’altra alle labbra, le baciò le nocche screpolate dal freddo, il profumo di Regina – e Regina aveva lo stesso profumo anche in quel mondo – le fece girare la testa.

«Lo è» disse infine. «È davvero una bella storia. Ma non credo che verrà mai raccontata».

Regina attirò la ragazza a sé prima di liberare la propria mano e abbracciarla. Sentì i muscoli di Emma rilassarsi all’istante e le braccia della ragazza si strinsero prontamente intorno a lei, una sensazione familiare si fece largo serpeggiando nel cuore di Regina.

«Dimmi cosa devo fare per darti il tuo Lieto Fine, Emma» le sussurrò poi.

 

 

***

 

 

_And it's draining all of me_

_Oh they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars_

_For everyone to see_

«Emma».

L’aria nella stanza di Regina crepitò, il fruscio inconfondibile della magia le accarezzò la pelle nuda delle braccia.

«Regina» disse Emma, ora seduta sulla poltrona di fronte al letto del sindaco.

«Mi è bastato sussurrare il tuo nome per farti correre da me?» domandò Regina, la schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto, le braccia incrociate al petto.

Emma sogghignò. «La tua camera da letto, Regina, sarà sempre uno dei miei posti preferiti, tanto a Camlot quanto a Storybrooke».

Una scintilla di incertezza passò sul volto di Regina, che il Signore Oscuro certo non mancò di notare.

«Sì, è successo anche _questo,_ a Camelot» confermò Emma, alzandosi dalla poltrona e avvicinandosi al letto di Regina.

«Non può essere successo a Camelot» ribatté il sindaco, deglutendo. «Io ho Robin e tu hai Hook e-»

«Eppure, la nota di disgusto nella tua voce ogni volta che nomini Hook è difficile da ignorare» la interruppe Emma, divertita. «Tranquilla. È stato solo per una notte, la mattina abbiamo finto che non fosse mai successo. Così come continuiamo a fingere che tra noi non ci sia nulla oltre a una sincera amicizia per il bene di nostro figlio».

«Se sei qui per vedere Henry, non è qui» disse Regina.

«Lo so. O non mi avresti mai chiamata, rischiando una mia risposta» fece Emma, prima di sedersi sul bordo del letto, accanto al sindaco. Il Signore Oscuro appoggiò una mano oltre le gambe della donna, il suo viso così vicino a quello di Regina da poterne sentire il respiro sulla pelle. «E ora sto per baciarti, Regina».

«No» rispose il sindaco, in tono deciso. «A quanto pare a Camelot sono stata così incosciente da mettere in pericolo il mio Lieto Fine con te. Non succederà ancora».

Emma sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio di Regina, prima di avvicinarvi le labbra. «Non lo saprà mai nessuno. Posso anche fare in modo di cancellarlo dai nostri ricordi. Un peccato senza peccatori».

Regina rabbrividì, il sussurro di Emma le annebbiò la mente e i sensi.

«Potevi bisbigliare il mio nome nel soggiorno o in cucina, all’ingresso o in corridoio qualsiasi» continuò Emma. «Ma hai scelto la tua camera da letto, Regina».

«Emma» ringhiò il sindaco, in tono di avvertimento.

Il Signore Oscuro prese una mano del sindaco, l’avvicinò per poter baciare l’interno del suo polso, là dove le vene erano più vicine alla pelle e la magia di Regina scorreva turbinando nel suo sangue. Le labbra di Emma continuarono a salire lungo il braccio del sindaco, che chiuse gli occhi senza opporre alcuna resistenza.

La bocca di Emma raggiunse il collo di Regina, che aprì gli occhi e affondò una mano tra i capelli argentei del Signore Oscuro, prima di appoggiare la propria fronte a quella fredda dell’altra.

«È sbagliato» bisbigliò Regina.

«Forse» concesse Emma. «Ma più sbagliato ancora è dover rinunciare a _questo_ per assecondare il resto del mondo. Può bruciare, il resto del mondo. Per te, potrei dargli fuoco io stessa, Regina, e non noterei nemmeno le fiamme, troppo rapita da te, dal tuo profumo, dalle tue labbra…»

Il sindaco aprì gli occhi, cercò quelli verdi di Emma. 

«E ora sto per baciarti, Regina».

Regina annuì.

E le labbra di Emma furono gentili e delicate, trepidanti ed esitanti si posarono sulle sue.

Una lacrima scivolò lungo la guancia di Regina, che si allontanò appena da Emma. «Voglio ricordare» disse in un bisbiglio deciso, una sotterranea disperazione nella voce. «Voglio ricordare ogni cosa. E ti proibisco di dimenticarmi, Emma, anche quando farà male».

 

 

***

 

 

_I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

 

 

Forse avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, ma Regina in tutta onestà non ne vedeva la ragione.

Emma lo sapeva, lo sapevano entrambe.

Dirlo non avrebbe fatto altro che ferirle, ogni lettera un graffio sui loro cuori martoriati.

Gli occhi di Regina si velarono di lacrime e alzò il viso verso l’alto, nel tentativo di nasconderle, soffocarle, cancellarle.

Aveva guardato l’amore della sua vita sposare un’altra persona e non aveva detto nulla.

Non avrebbe mai detto nulla.

E nemmeno Emma.

Sulla pista da ballo, gli invitati volteggiavano sorridenti sulle note di un leggero valzer e, tra la folla, attraverso scorci fugaci di pochi attimi, lo sguardo di Regina incontrava quello di Emma, colmo ancora di quella stessa adorazione che sola era in grado di sconvolgerle l’anima.

Regina era innamorata di Emma, né mai avrebbe smesso di amarla, così come Emma non avrebbe mai smesso di amare Regina.

Questa era la tragicità della loro storia, questa era la dolcezza del loro amore, un’eternità senza fine. Ma, come la magia, anche l’eternità ha un prezzo e se non vi può essere una fine, allora non vi può essere nemmeno un inizio.

 

 

 

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

**Author's Note:**

> Mi dispiace.


End file.
